riftsmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel(Xanedragon)
Name: Ariel Race: Dragon RCC: Royal Frilled Alignment: Aberrant Age: 134 years Height: 7ft as a humanoid or 40ft long as a dragon Weight: 180lbs or 6 tons Level: 6 IQ-19, ME-20, MA-28, PS-31, PP-22, PE-25, PB-32, SPD-21/110 Regeneration Rate: 1D4X10 per minute MDC: 560 PPE: 132 ISP: 185 HF: 13 HTH: Dragon APM: 5 -Skills- Lit: Dragonese 98% Basic Math 85% American 98% Read American 75% Astronomy Navigation 65% Pre-Rifts History 58% Demon Lore 55% Performance 45% Magic Lore 70% Mythology 45% Intimidate 96% Teleport 46% Charm 92% WP Targeting WP Spear Bonuses: +6 VS Magic, +6 VS Psionics, +6 VS HF, +3 VS Insanity, +5 VS Toxins, +1 Spell Strength, +2 initiative, +7 strike, +10 strike with spear, +11 stike with thrown spear, +10 parry, +9 dodge, +11 dodge in flight, +5 pull punch, +5 roll with impact, +2 perception +1 on all unlisted saving throws, Natural Abilities: 200ft Nightvision, see the invisible, natural shadow meld, immune to paralysis, half damage from fire and cold. Instinctive knowledge of magic. Sense Ley Lines and Nexuses in 20ft radius. Metamorphosis into different forms for 24 hours every 2 days. Can teleport herself up to 5 miles away. '-Breath Weapon-' Effect: Will paralyze victims who fail to save for 1D4+1 minute. Range: 60ft to a 12ft area Psionics: Meditation, Alter Aura, Ectoplasm Disguise, Telekinesis, Mind Block, Astral Projection, Intuitive Combat, Sixth Sense, Object Read, Total Recall, Speed Reading, Telepathy, Mask PPE, Mask Psionics, Telemechanics, Mind Bond, Bio-Manipulation Magic: Blinding Flash, Globe of Daylight, Death Trance, Thunderclap, Cleanse, Cloak of Darkness, Detect Concealment, Concealment, Impervious to Fire, Create Water, Armor of Ithan, Simple Invisibility, Breathe Without Air, Blind, Call Lightning, Domination, Ballistic Fire, Light blade, Negate Magic, Sub-Particle Acceleration, Targeted Deflection, Eyes of Thoth, Tongues, Eyes of the Wolf, Shockwave, Superior Invisibility, Invincible Armor, Mystic Portal, Mend the Broken, Beat Insurmountable Odds, Desiccate the Supernatural, Power Weapon, and Giant Items on Person: Utility belt (worn like a collar when in dragon form), belt pouch with dimensional envelope, 4 TW flash freeze grenades, cowboy hat she stills wears from her days in Texas, wardrobe amulet with western, pirate, and Greek clothing, as well as Dragonwright ceremonial robes, and a portable computer with gigabites worth of history and mytholigy books that she hasn't finished reading, as well as maps of most North/South America, Atlantis, and the surrounding ocean. '-Rune Weapon-' Type: Roman Spear Alignment: Aberrant IQ: 15, and telepathically linked with Ariel. Description: A five foot iron pole with a ten inch blade on the end, all once piece of metal. Powers: Can be thrown 1000ft and returns to wielders hand after one melee Spells: Lesser Teleport, Superior Teleport, Mystic Portal, Time Hole, and Sanctum. All can be performed 2 times every 24 hours. Equal to a 10th level spell. Damage: 2D4X10, double to supernatural and can damage ghosts History: Ariel hatched all by her lonesome in the Pecos Empire. Completely new to the world, Ariel (although she was nameless at the time) went out to explore the world around her. The fist group of people she met was a band of Psi-Stalkers that had claimed the nearby area as their own, who saw the new and friendly dragon as an easy meal. The group attacked the dragon, and would have killed her if a band of Simvans hadn’t been staging a raid in the area. The two races with their long-standing feud immediately engaged in battle, and the stalkers were driven off thanks to the fact they had used a good deal of ammunition on Ariel before the Simvan had showed up. Instead of finishing off the hatchling, the leader of the riders thought she would make a valuable ally and Ariel got involved with band and joined the raiders. From them she learned the basics of survival in the Pecos. Ariel stayed with the group as they clashed with the local Psi-Stalkers and other bandits, as well as numerous monsters for many years. Like all young dragons, Ariel picked up the mannerisms and culture of the species she spent her childhood years with. From the Simvan, she learned to draw a line down the Megaverse, everyone on her side of the line is a member of her group/clan/family and she can play with, care for, and let down her guard around. Everyone on the other side of the line is an enemy. The basic idea stayed with her over 100 years later. Since she didn’t see the point of learning how to use technology with her psychic powers giving her temporary working knowledge of any machine she would ever come in contact with and her natural powers making her the superior of most weapons, Ariel started studying the history of her home world before the cataclysm. She later also looked into the mythology of its ancient cultures, the beings mentioned in them were obviously based on real creatures. Of course at the time, post-rifts history didn’t exist, although she can give a personal account of how the CS rose to power in North America and the area of Texas before it became the Pecos Empire. As the years passed, most of the band that Ariel ran with died from numerous causes. Then the Coalition moved into the LS complex in 68 PA, and things took a turn for the worst for every non-human in the northern half of Texas; the group she ran with included. After several skirmishes that claimed most of her tribe, the remains group eventually fled south. With the original group of Simvan she owed her life to long dead before the CS ever came into the picture and most of their decedents killed in battle, Ariel left the remnants of the tribe to find some new stomping grounds that didn’t have so many humans. She headed south through Mexico and went to South America’s land of 1000 Isles. There, she joined up with a pirate crew that worked much like the bandits Ariel had been in league with up north. In 75 PA she took over the group and became a successful pirate, pillaging the costs of Bahina, sacking merchant ships from the Republic of Colombia. Eventually she ended up sailing all around the continent while picking off vessels from some kingdoms and entering the employ of others as a privateer. When the Kingdom of Lagarto came into existence in 87 PA, Ariel set up her base there and became a privateer in service to the dragon kingdom as well as dealing with forces further inland when the kingdom was expanding. During this time she visited Atlantis several times. Although the idea of a dragon run country appealed to Ariel, she saw how badly Melasrirth had screwed it up and became disenchanted with the place after ten short years. The government was full of corruption, and didn’t even bother with keeping the streets clean. Ariel considers Dragcona is just as bad, if not worse since its right next door to Splynn, which is the greatest city on Rifts Earth in her opinion. The easy comparison makes the problems with the city all the clearer. Since Atlantis was the only country Ariel knew of that catered to her race, she spent much of her time and fortunes there gambling, getting drunk, chasing lovers, and looking for mercenary work. Although she engaged in slave trading a few times down in South America, she eventually gave it up as most of the exotic races were more trouble to capture and hold onto than they were worth in trade. One of her favorite ways of making money was arena combat; a high reward exercise with minimal risk to herself; and no repair costs to her crew’s equipment. It also allowed her to fight as savagely as she had in her youth; something she had to grow out of when she took command of the pirate group. With Ariel’s looks and natural charisma, she knew how to play to the wants of the crowd and managed get on the docket easier and quicker than others looking for return matches. After becoming a champion of the week, she moved onto the monthly tournament, and then on to the solstice tournament held twice every two year which she also won. As a prize, she was awarded a rune weapon. In 100 PA, she heard about a city up north that was run by the Dragon Kings, and decided to go and check it out. After getting her crew to agree to go with her, they took three Black Galleon patrol ships and sailed up north to America and into the Great Lakes region via the St Laurence River before coming down through the Mississippi River to park right next to Free Hold; which was built in the middle of the river. Ariel found Free Hold pleasing, if a little too full of ‘lesser’ races. She hired her men’s services out to Tolkeen as border patrol before the war, but only until the real fighting started; at which the clauses in her contact with the nation allowed her to bow out. Doing a few odd jobs every now and then was within her tolerances, but there was no way she’d put herself at the disposal of a nation mostly run by what she sees as lower life forms. Still, she did participate in the war. Ariel used her ships as mobile weapons platforms and easily concealable troop transports by submerging them underwater. Years of piracy had taught her how to sneak up on and away from larger forces and inflict maximum damage. It also helped the majority of the CS fleet was tied up or sunk in Free Quebec, so the largest ship the CS could put in the water was comparable to the stolen Colombian Galleons. With her skills and leadership abilities, Ariel was able to bring together a great many other freebooters under her command during the war a few times for quick jobs; although she never held an actual commission. Being a dragon, she was more of a part-time volunteer in the war effort than an actual soldier. Ariel participated in several battles, including the Sorcerer’s Revenge. The later of which cost her one of the three ships she brought with her. Like everyone else in Tolkeen, Ariel hadn’t predicted the second invasion force coming like it did. Unlike most third party soldiers, Ariel stuck around. She had faith in the defense systems and wanted to see what happened when a bunch of humans poked Free Hold with the proverbial stick and got eaten for it. When the Dragon King’s left the city, Ariel shook her head at her own foolishness. Why should a dragon bother with dealing with humans when it was easier to just leave? She ordered her ships to sneak away via the Mississippi before taking a few of her more powerful men to loot the city. While there, another looter who had managed to snag a few useful and expensive items agreed to pay her with what he had found in return for getting him to a train station. Ariel doesn’t much care for humans since she’s been on the opposite side of them her whole life. She thinks humans are arrogant, smelly, and self-absorbed idiots with egos that need to be taken down a peg. She has a huge interest in history and mythology, although her outsider's view of human civilization gives it an odd slant to humans; but then, she isn’t a human. Disposition: Ariel has two modes thanks to her Simvan upbringing. The dragon is very wild and rowdy person when she is around friends and members of her ‘tribe’. She drinks heavily, and likes to wrestle with others. When in combat, age has taught her to be cold and decisive, showing no mercy to her opponents and letting logic dictate her actions. In both roles, she is extremely blunt and brutally honest when dealing with others, and doesn’t like it when people are even half-honest to try and spare another’s feelings. Appearance: Since she has become surrounded by humans again, Ariel has taken on a more pleasing form to help fit in; she usually took on the appearance of a reptilian humanoid before. Her human form was modeled after a creature from ancient American mythology: a seraphim angel. She is seven feet tall with a well built and powerful body with unearthly beauty (32PB), fire-red hair, and small black wings. Money: As a dragon, Ariel is one for hording wealth. She always has at least 5,000 in gems and gold on her at all times, another 100,000 from the sale of items procured while she was pirating in the Great Lakes, and 240,000 worth of gems and black market items stashed away at two different banks in Atlantis and a small house in Splynn built for dragon residences which in itself is worth a few million, and stocked with numerous pieces of valuable décor. Allies: Aside from the company as a whole, Ariel has several contacts at New Draconia, Slaver’s Port, and on Atlantis. She is known by the pirates of South America and accepted in most ports without much questioning or fuss since she is thought of as a freebooter and doesn’t cause trouble for the other pirates. Her status as Summer Solstice tournament champion makes her a semi-celebrity and welcome all over Splynn; despite her several year sabbatical monsters with long life spans don’t consider that she’s been gone very long. She was a major provider of mutant feline slaves at Rassa’s Feline Cages before she decided slaving was too much trouble, and a somewhat regular customer at Fresh Meat for reasons other than the food. Stone Terror also provided some of her home décor. Her more personal relationships involved Dionna, the owner/bartender of Chaotic Spirits, and a young Splugorth High Lord that had been put in charge of the Market’s slave pens when Ariel was doing business in that area. Dionna and Ariel were lovers for a time. After the dragon won she ‘allowed’ several of her fans to take her to Chaotic Spirits for a celebration where she was introduced to the demonic demi-goddess and they ended up seducing each other (as a dragon, gender matters little to Ariel as all of her relationships have been with whole other species). But Ariel distanced herself from the bartender when she saw Dionna’s operation also enslaved fairies; despite her status as a former slaver, children slaves and beings with a childish mentality. Ariel also has a trio of female slaves that maintain her house while she’s away. All three were bought from Fresh Meat and gladly work for the dragon as indentured servents in exchange for not being food. Enemies: In South America Ariel is a known enemy of all the human controlled civilizations on the Northern half of the continent. She also disapproves of Nightmare Island, as the ruler of the country wants to take over the area and end the giant free-for-all that part of South America is. In Atlantis, the giant Rahu-Crusher holds a grudge against the dragon. She beat him in the finals a few years ago before he had his bio-wizard enhancements, and he dislikes the fact she hasn’t come back since then thanks to her involvement in the war.